


a quick study

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "What you said earlier," Izzy says, still regaining her breath, "about this being your first time. You're serious?"





	a quick study

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #561, where the prompt was "bliss." also written for the following prompt from round 2 of the Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon: _Clary/Izzy, Clary's a quick study in more ways than one._

It's all too possible that, any moment, someone might come pound on Isabelle's door, asking for her to go down to the lab or the training room for some kind of mission preparation. 

If that happens, Izzy plans on telling them to go away, because she has more important things to focus on. 

Namely, Clary's talented fingers and mouth. 

" _Clary_ ," she gasps, hand entwined deep in Clary's loose hair. "I..." The rest of what she planned on saying is erased by another sharp gasp as Clary curls her fingers. The angle is perfect, makes flashes of color shoot off between Izzy's closed eyelids, and she rolls her hips up against the point of Clary's tongue. 

Clary's fingers speed up and curl upwards a little harder, and that's all it takes for a wave of absolute bliss to sweep Izzy away. 

When she comes back down, Clary presses a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh and sits back on her knees. Her lips and chin are shiny, and there's a flush illuminating her pale cheeks. 

"What you said earlier," Izzy says, still regaining her breath, "about this being your first time. You're serious?" 

Clary nods and shuffles forward to straddle Izzy's hips. 

"I'm serious," she says, absently licking her bottom lip as she leans down. When she continues, there's a tiny smirk gracing her face. "Guess I'm a quick study at this too." 

Izzy rolls her eyes and tugs Clary down into a kiss that leaves them both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
